


Navy

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Navy is the color of mourning.





	Navy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tony Stark or any mentioned characters.

Navy is the color of mourning.

It’s death after death after death.

It’s losing Aunt Peggy.

It’s losing Pepper.

It’s thinking of Peter every day.

It’s the loss of half the world – he could have prevented it.

It’s remembering the Avengers with fond, pained members before disbanding them.

It’s what he tells his family not to do when he leaves them.

It’s what they still do anyway.

It’s Morgan growing up with the world remembering a dad she barely does.

It’s Peter living with a forever heavy heart.

It’s Pepper never being the same again.

Navy is a color for mourning.


End file.
